Consequenses of Danger
by Fullmetal224
Summary: This happens after the incident at Lab 5. What if Ed was punished for putting himself in danger? Contains spanking.


Consequenses of danger

'_Finally!_' Ed thought. He was finally out of that stupid hospital wing, heading toward Maria Ross and Denny Bloche's dorm. Maria told him to come once his wounds healed and his automail was fixed. Opening the door, he saw three figures sitting in the room. Ross was sitting on a bed, Bloche sitting in a straight-backed chair, and Armstrong sitting on another bed across from Ross. Ed stared at them in confusion. "What's going on?" Ed asked. Maria stared back at him in disappointment. "I called you to discuss your punishment, Edward." Ross replied.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "P-punishment? Wait...where's Al?" Ed inquired, looking around the room for his brother. "He is now serving his punishment. But that is not important right now. What is important is that we get your punishment over with." Ross admonished. "After all, you two diliberately disobeyed orders, lied to us, and put yourselfs in harm's way!" Ed lowered his head in shame. Ross was right. So he might as well accept the consequenses of his actions for once. Ross sighed. "Let's get this over with. Take your pants down and come here, you're getting a spanking."

Ed gaped at the adult. He wasn't ready to accept THAT! "No! no, you don't have to resort to that! Please! I promise I'll obey you and not lie and not put myself in danger! Just don't spank me!" Ed pleaded. "I'm sorry Edward, I have to. Now take your pants down and come here. If you don't, I will get the brush and you will get extra with it." Ross admonished. Ed whimpered. "Okay, you can spank me, but just let me keep my pants up, PLEASE!" Ed pleaded. Ross growled in frustration. She grabbed Ed's belt, and started to undo it, all the while trying to ignore Ed's pleads for mercy.

Once Ed's pants were at his ankles, Ross tucked him under her left arm, her right reaching for the hairbrush. When she got it, she swatted Ed's boxer clad bottom 5 times. Ed howled in pain. When she was done, she flipped him over her knees. Once there, she expertely hooked her fingers into the waistband of Ed's boxers. Ed instinctively reached behind him and tried to pull them back up. Ross finally had enough, and gave Ed a full-force swat on the rear. Ed wailed, and immediately took his hands away.

Ross was then able to pull Ed's boxers down, to expose two pale, round cheeks. Ed whimpered in anticipation as Ross raised her hand and brought it down with great force across his rear. Ed yelped at each swat that turned his entire bottom dark pink. Ross lifted one leg higher than the other to gain access to the sensitive sit spots. "Why am I spanking you, Edward?" She asked. "B-because I disobeyed orderes, lied to you, a-and put me and Al in danger!" Ed sobbed. Ross then started to smack the tender sitting area.

"Are you going to do it again?" Ross asked. "OW! NO, NEVER! OWWWW! STOP! OW OWWW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! I-OWWWWWW! PLE-EASE! STOOOP! IT HURTS!" Ed wailed. Soon, Ross' blows stopped and she lifted Ed off her lap. Ed reached back to try to rub some of the terrible sting out, but Ross stopped him. Meanwhile, Alphonse was in his and Ed's dorm, listening to all that was going on. Mainly bare hand hitting bare bottom and Ed's pitiful cries for mercy.

Someone came in, intruppting his thoughts. It was Riza Hawkeye, carrying a container of something. She handed it to Alphonse. "Here. I think Ed will need this." She told him as she left the room. Al looked at the container. It said: Pain Releaving Body Lotion. "Yep, he's gonna need it for sure." Back to Ed. "WHAT!? TWO more spankings!?! No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Ed yelled before making a mad dash for the door. Ross was able to grab Ed's arm before he reached the knob. She dragged Ed back to the bed, turned him around, and smacked his poor bottom 5 times.

Ed yelped and squirmed with each smack. When Ross stopped, she sat down and turned Ed around to face her. "I know it may not seem fair to you, but you disobeyed all three of us and lied to us, so you will pay the price for each of us. IS THAT CLEAR!?" Ross asked, raising her voice at the end. Ed jumped as she raised her voice, and nodded. Ross put a gentle hand on Ed's shoulder, and gently pushed him toward Bloche. Ed sulked all the way to Bloche, pulling his shirt down to preserve his modesty.

With the help of Bloche, Ed bent over his lap. Ed whimpered as Bloche's hand rose, and finally fell on his backside. "YOOOOWWW!!!! OKAY! IT WAS STUPID, I KNOW! STOP! STOOOOP!!!!" Ed yelled. But his pleads might as well have fallen on deaf ears, as Bloche kept spanking silently. Pretty soon, it was a dark red and radiating heat. And it was at that point that Bloche stopped. Ed took no notice of this, and kept crying freely. It took a few minutes before Ed calmed down and asked, "I-is it over now?"

"Just about. You still have to get one from Armstrong. After that it's all over. 'Kay?" Bloche explained. Ed gaped. "NO!!! Not Armstrong! I'll never be able to sit again!" Ed yelled, holding onto Bloche. Bloche picked Ed up, and set him down next to Armstrong, who had taken his gauntlets and, of course, shirt off. Armstrong effortlessly flung Ed over his lap, and put his enormous hand on Ed's back, pinning him down. Ed whimpered and squirmed over his lap. "You do not lie to your elders!" Armstrong yelled as a very stinging smack came down on Ed's bottom. Ed wailed.

"You do not put yourself or anyone in danger!" SMACK!!!

Ed thrashed and cried.

"You do not disobey your superiors or anyone else!" SMACK!!!!

Ed couldn't help but buck and cry out as Armstrong's humongous hand scorched his entire bottom. Armstrong continued to spank until Ed went limp over his lap. He looked at the small bottom and saw a light bruise on one cheek. Ed continued to cry openly, even as small circles were being rubbed on his back. Once Ed was calm enough, Armstrong gently as possible pulled up Ed's boxers and pants. "Ah-ahhhh..." Ed hissed as the rough material traveled over the small bruise. Once his belt was fastened, he started to hop around and rub his bottom frantically.

This "dance" went on for a few minutes, and when Ed stopped hopping like a jack rabbit who's bottom was burned in the fireplace, Ross went over to him, looking at him sternly, her arms folded across her chest. Ed gave her a scared and sorry look. "I'm sorry." Ed apologized. Ross couldn't help but smile. "I know. Now you have a brother to see. We're sending you two to bed without supper." Ross admonished. Ed stared at her with wide eyes, then sighed. At least he could see Al now. Ed suddenly felt himself being picked up.

"!?"

Ed then noticed it was Ross who picked him up, and was carrying him to his and Al's dorm. Once she set him down in the dorm she shut the door and locked it. Ed went over to Al and laid down on his stomach beside him. "Al...what was your punishment?" Ed asked. "...I had to listen to everything that was going on. Your cries for mercy, the hands hitting you. I hated it." Al replied. Ed's eyes widened. "So the whole building heard it?" Ed asked. Al nodded. Ed looked at the door, then rubbed his smarting rump.

"I don't think we should go off like that again." Ed said. Al chuckled. ' _It takes a hard spanking to teach him that?_' Al thought. Ed had jumped for joy when he heard Al got some lotion for his backside, but Al told him to keep it down. "We don't want the adults to know, right?" He asked. While Al rubbed the cream on Ed's backside, Ed told him, "You know it was really unfair that I get spanked and you don't. I really can't wait until we get your body back."

Al chuckled, "We put ourselves in danger. If I were them I would've spanked you too." Ed cringed. Who knows what would happen if AL spanked him? A few minutes later, Riza came in and told them to go to bed, then locked the door again. Ed smiled as he laid on his stomach. With Al around, he would never have to suffer alone.

Okay! R&R and NO FLAMES! This means you, Mustang!


End file.
